It is known that applying pressure to a person's forehead and/or scalp tends to help to dramatically reduce stress and relieve headaches. Typically, a person will do so by pressing and/or rubbing his or her fingers against the particular areas on the head that result in the greatest comfort. Often the pressure is applied through massage, and to this end, a number of inventions have been derived in attempt to replicate the use of one's hands by providing massage apparatuses which fit around a user's head. For examples of various head-massaging apparatuses, see Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,838, issued Nov. 4, 1947; La Verne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,884, issued Jan. 5, 1954; and Chester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,659, issued Mar. 26, 1985.
However, the above-mentioned apparatuses are typically complicated, heavy, expensive to manufacture, uncomfortable to use, and/or inherently aesthetically displeasing for use in public or work environments. Furthermore, these apparatuses have generally failed to recognize that the application of a static and constant pressure to the temple areas of one's forehead can provide equal or even greater success in relieving stress and headaches than the above-mentioned massaging techniques. Accordingly, an invention is needed which recognizes the benefits of applying a constant and static pressure to the temple areas and further provides a light-weight, inexpensive, comfortable, and inherently aesthetically pleasing apparatus which can be worn at home, work, or in public.